


Una Rebanada de Pizza.

by sifusihaya



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, What-If, post end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifusihaya/pseuds/sifusihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado un año desde la graduación, desde que Daria y Tom terminaron su relación y prometieron encontrarse para contarse sus aventuras de universidad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Una rebanada de Pizza.**

 

El centro de Lawndale bullía de actividad, las vacaciones de verano habían empezado oficialmente el viernes y estaba infestado de adolescentes que disfrutaban de los días soleados y de la libertad que conllevaba no regresar a las aulas en los próximos tres meses.

Daria caminaba mezclándose con la multitud un poco sorprendida de no sentirse incomoda como hacia tan solo un año…

Un año había pasado desde que se había graduado de la secundaria y había asistido a Raft; un año entero en el que no se había sentido un alien y había descubierto la diversidad de pensamiento que podías encontrar en la universidad, si bien no se había convertido en la reina del baile en Raft le había sido más fácil conseguirse unos cuantos buenos amigos y por supuesto estaba la "no tradición" de reunirse con Jane una vez al mes a comer pizza, comentar como iban sus vidas y salir de vez en cuando a fiestas, Jane no había cedido en eso… aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta se lo agradecía y sabía que su amiga lo sabía…

Un atisbo de sonrisa aprecio en su cara cuando reconoció a Kevin y Brittany, esta tenía un nuevo novio, el Quarterback de la universidad Gran pradera del estado, venia sola y Kevin la perseguía rogándole que volvieran…

Todo esto se lo había contado Quinn en su visita en pascua, en realidad a todos durante la cena típica de lasaña de su madre…

Sonrió cuando el ex par de tórtolos paso junto a ella y se mordió la lengua para no soltarles algún comentario mordaz que estaba segura serian incapaces de descifrar…

Iba distraída con las patéticas suplicas de Kevin al a rubia cuando se impacto en la espalda de otro espectador del drama juvenil… cuando este se dio la vuelta solo pudo llevarse una mano al afrente y golpearse al toparse de frente con Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer III.

─Vaya vaya, pero si es la mayor de las Morgendorffer "Raww"─ dijo Upchuck ─ ¿Puedo agregar que el aire de Boston te sentó muy bien? Estas… candente…

─ ¿yo puedo agregar que un año en la universidad no te sirvió de nada y tu encanto sigue perdido en la Patagonia? ─

─ Sigues tan fogosa como siempre Daria─

─ ¿No tienes algunas chicas que acosar en el centro comercial? ─

─ Morgendorffer tan graciosa como siempre pero no, estoy esperando a mi sexy Andy ─ agregó Charles mirando el reloj. ─ ¡Oh! Ahí viene─ dijo señalando a una chica.

Aunque Andrea había cambiado un poco en el año transcurrido a Daria no le costó reconocerla pues seguía con la misma onda gótica, el mismo peinado y los mismos piercing quizás algunos mas pero no sabría distinguirlos, lo que notaba distinto es que había bajado varios kilos y sonreía con más facilidad; llego hasta donde la esperaba Upchuck y le dio un ligero beso en la boca excusándose por su tardanza, reconoció a Daria y la saludo, después ambos jóvenes se fueron tomados de la mano.

Daria los vio marchar y murmuró un tanto audible: ─ Bueno ¿Quién lo diría? Upchuck ha mantenido una relación seria por un año… y yo no… desde… ¿en serio soy más patética que Upchuck? ─

─Vaya no sabía que ahora ya hablabas sola…─

Daria sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerla al sentir la mano que se posaba amistosamente en su hombre y al escuchar la familiar voz de Tom Sloane…

Sobreponiéndose se volvió hacia él y le dijo: ─ Ya sabes de repente dan ganas de hablar con alguien realmente inteligente y en vista de los especímenes que encontré me temo que solo me queda esa opción. ─

─ No es una mala opción si crees en mi opinión… ¿Cómo has estado Daria? ¿Qué tal todo por Boston?

─ No me quejo, me fue bastante bien y ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Ya tienes tus propias anécdotas en Bromwell para sumar al libro familiar? ─ Daria se arrepintió enseguida de decir eso más al ver la mirada dura que le dirigió su ex novio.

─ Lo siento ¿Vale? No fue mi intención… ─ Si lo fue Daria pero te conozco demasiado para tomarlo tan seriamente. ─

─ Escucha Tom… iba a reunirme con Jane para ir a lo de la pizzería, tu sabes nunca se encuentra un buen queso procesado en Boston…

─ Eso he oído. ─ agregó Tom sonriendo a la chica

─ El caso es que antes de salir Jane llamó diciendo que sus padres habían vuelto de su retiro de Arizona, de todas formas no quería estar en casa porque mis tías llegarán en cualquier momento y ya conoces a mi madre y su histeria mal disimulada… a lo que quiero llegar dando tantas explicaciones es ¿Te gustaría ir a comer una rebanada de pizza conmigo? Ya sabes los viejos tiempos y ponerse al día…


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daria y Tom entran en la pizzeria pero ninguno sabe como comenzar la conversacion...

**Una Rebanada de Pizza.**

**Capítulo Dos.**

 

Tom alzo las cejas divertido y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

─ Bueno tenía planeado vagabundear por el pueblo pero ciertamente tengo hambre y ¿Por qué no?

─ admítelo Sloane, extrañabas el sabor de la salsa de tomate y no pudiste resistir mi invitación…

─Me descubriste Morgendorffer, no encontré una pizza tan buena como la del pueblo… ─

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reírse por las estupideces que estaban diciendo y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente sin hablar pero el silencio entre los dos no era incomodo se sentía mas bien como una especie de complicidad que solo ellos compartían.

La pizzería no estaba lejos y pronto entraron al no tan atestado local, puesto que la hora de la comida ya había pasado, encontrar una mesa no fue problema.

Ninguno de los dos reparo en lo natural que se sentía estar así… haciendo algo tan cotidiano como comer una rebanada de pizza y charlar… juntos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía solamente un año ambos habían sido una pareja que no había podido superar los problemas de la inminente separación y ella había terminado cortando al chico dejándolos a los dos con el sabor de una amarga separación.

Y sin embargo después de hablar un poco ese mismo verano habían quedado en ser algo parecido a amigos, con alivio en sus corazones habían quedado de encontrarse en un año y platicar. Y aunque el encuentro había sido completamente fortuito, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionarlo en el instante mismo en el que tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre las palabras pronunciadas el verano anterior estaban vividas en sus memorias…

El silencio se hizo incómodo, Tom le dio una mordida a su rebanada de pizza y Daria sorbió su soda distraídamente… ¿Cuál de los dos sería el primero en decir una palabra?

Tom suspiró decidió a hacerlo y preguntó:

— ¿Así que los esquivos Lane volvieron de su retiro de Arizona?

Daria sonrió, dio un sorbo más a su bebida y le contestó:

— No solo Vincent y Amanda están de regreso, todos los Lane incluso Courtney y Adrian… —

Tom alzo las cejas intrigado y la insto a seguir con la historia familiar de su mejor amiga. Daria suspiro divertida porque en realidad el motivo que había traído de vuelta al clan de Jane era por demás absurdo y ridículo que si no lo decía en voz alta probablemente aun creería que era solo un chiste.

— Realmente quieres saberlo ¿eh Sloane? —

— Vamos Morgendorffer si todos los Lane están en el pueblo solo puede deberse a un extraño alineamiento en los astros… es más te seré sincero, no los conozco, Salí con Jane Lane y jamás conocí a sus padres; así que perdóname si estoy un poco intrigado.

— Trent y Jesse se unieron a un culto y convirtieron la casa en una comuna

Tom miro a Daria incrédulamente por un par de segundos antes de soltarse a reír junto con ella.

Cuando por fin pudieron dejar de reírse él le comentó:

— En realidad lo que me sorprende es que se tardaran en llegar a algo así ¿Y que veneran? ¿A la mística espiral?

Daria tomó un bocado de su pizza antes de contestarle.

— Por increíble que parezca sí; al menos eso es lo que me dijo Jane lo que no estoy muy segura es si el resto de lunáticos ven a Trent como su nuevo profeta o solo como pichón para desplumar. Quizás un poco de ambos, después de todo el líder casi logro que le diera las escrituras de la casa por eso es que se dejo venir todo el clan… Tendrán una intervención, mañana sabremos las novedades si sacaron a Trent del culto o si él logro encontrar nuevos adeptos en su familia; personalmente creo que será lo segundo Wind y Summer podrían caer. —

Continuaron hablando y burlándose de las tonterías de Trent aliviados de que pudieran aferrarse a algo ajeno a ellos pero no podían seguir así mucho tiempo más sin desgastar la situación. Daria fue la primera en dar un paso adelante y comenzar a hablar de lo que verdaderamente querían saber.

— Y… ¿Cómo te trataron en Bromwell? Y no me refiero al trato digno de realeza por parte del personal si no a los otros estudiantes… ¿Estas Saliendo con alguien? —

¡Ya estaba! Lo había dicho y se alegro de la manera casual en que lo mencionó sin evidenciar el nerviosismo y lo mucho que realmente deseaba saberlo aunque pudiera salir lastimada.

Tom se tomó un momento para meditar su respuesta antes de decir:

— Ha estado bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar, es cierto lo que se dice las fiestas son mejores en la universidad, las clases son interesantes por lo general… pero nada más. No salgo con nadie en específico… desde que rompimos el verano pasado. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chismes y trivialidades han quedado atras y es hora de tener por fin esa conversación...

**Capitulo Tres.**

 

 

Daria sopeso la pregunta y se dio el lujo de retardar su respuesta mordiendo la pizza y masticando lentamente, Tom la miraba fijamente a los ojos, expectante de su respuesta pero sin delatarse ni mostrarse ansioso. Por fin ella le devolvió la mirada y después de darle un sorbo a su bebida dijo:

─He salido con algunos chicos, y debo decir que con algunos de ellos he entablado una estrecha amistad… pero nada más, no he salido con nadie seriamente… desde que rompimos─

Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos de saber que ninguno de ellos había vuelto a tener una relación de noviazgo, aunque quedaba implícito que tampoco se habían quedado guardados y habían conocido a otras personas.

─Es curioso como los que se consideraban mis peores defectos en la secundaria terminaron siendo mis mayores atractivos en la universidad. ─Comentó Daria irreflexivamente.

─ No tiene nada de novedoso, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se percataran de lo increíble que eres Daria… ─

Ella se sonrojó violentamente y para disimularlo volvió a darle un sorbo a su bebida sabor naranja.

─ No te lo he dicho pero desde hace un tiempo ya tengo una mejor relación con mi hermana, una vez que se quita esa capa de frivolidad Quinn es bastante tolerable, la invite a pasarse una semana conmigo en Acción de Gracias y por supuesto que arraso en algunas fiestas de fraternidades pero era de esperarse…

Tom le siguió el juego, se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo y del inmediato cambio de tema.

— Quien lo diría, los Lane en el pueblo y tu siendo amiga de Quinn, ¿Es algún presagio del fin del mundo? —

— No lo descarto totalmente pero Quinn maduro desde que se disolvió el club de modas, cuesta decirlo pero esas chicas si que eran brutas y mi hermana no, pero se rebajaba a su nivel intelectual por aceptación. —

— Uno no puede irse un año del pueblo porque descubre que todo ha cambiado de manera irreconocible. —

— Es mas te dire que desde hace dos meses sale con su primer novio formal y no fue ninguno de los J's si no un chico del club de audiovisuales. —

— Definitivo Morgendorffer me estas asustando, nada mas falta que haya un terremoto en Lawndale para estar seguro de que el fin de los tiempos se acerca…

Ambos comenzaron a carcajearse por las tonterías que estaba diciendo Tom, cuando al fin pararon se quedaron en silencio pero no era incomodo de ninguna manera, se sentía como los viejos tiempos, llenos de complicidad y camaradería.

— Un año ya… susurró Daria sin saber muy bien que decir, que agregar…

— ¿Te arrepientes? — preguntó Tom a bocajarro, ya se había hablado mucho de trivialidades, ya había pasado un año desde que se dejaron… ya se podía hablar del tema sin considerarlo Tabú…

— No—, fue la tajante respuesta de ella, en ese momento si, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor para los dos. Eres muy especial para mi Tom, nunca dudes de eso y te amaba, aun lo hago y lo que yo siento por ti es algo fuerte…

— Entonces ¿por qué? Yo también te amaba Daria, es posible que aun lo haga y estaba dispuesto a luchar porque lo nuestro funcionara pese a la distancia…

— ¿Y que habríamos sacado con ello Tom? Llamadas telefónicas y emails, visitas y dejar que la relación se marchitara poco a poco… yo no querría eso jamás… no contigo…

—Eso no nos habría pasado… —

—eso ya estaba pasando el verano pasado, inmerso en Bromwell y lo que significaba para tu familia, sus expectativas y yo también tenía las mías, mis propios sueños, necesitábamos este tiempo para nosotros mismos como individuos, para probar… para experimentar… —

Tom escuchó las palabras de Daria en silencio sopesándolas, dándole a su pesar la razón, sabiendo que gracias al hecho de ser soltero había experimentado todo lo que quiso en su primer año de universidad, había salido con varias chicas con la libertad de saber que no tenía una novia esperando en Lawndale.

— Admítelo Tom, crecimos como personas de una manera que no lo habríamos hecho si hubiéramos dejado nuestra tambaleante relación viva… No lo lamento Tom, porque de haber permanecido juntos el día de hoy no estaríamos hablando así, como dos amigos, como dos personas que se quieren…

— Tienes la boca llena de verdad Morgendorffer… Daria, yo aun quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser parte de tu vida… quizás si hubiéramos seguido eso no hubiera sido posible…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, al fin habían hablado y se sentía condenadamente bien. Entonces notaron que había caído la noche, el local se encontraba mas lleno de adolescentes hambrientos y el ruido por fin los alcanzo.

— ¡Vaya se me ha ido el tiempo rapidísimo! Lo he disfrutado mucho Daria. —

— Lo mismo digo Tom. —

— Hay que repetirlo, ¿Qué te parece mañana? —

— Tranquilo vaquero, llevemos esto despacio— Le dijo ella sonriendo, mañana no puedo tengo una cena para celebrar la promoción de mi madre a socia en su bufete, pero después de eso soy libre para salir a donde quieras…

Salieron de la pizzería y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. — Llámame, tienes mi numero, me encantaría compartir de nuevo una rebanada de pizza contigo…

— Nos estaremos viendo este verano Morgendorffer —

—Eso espero Sloane, eso espero…

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daria siempre ha sido uno de mis shows favoritos y siempre me quedo esa espinita de saber que pasaría si ellos se reunieran un año despues justo como lo prometen, Daria y Tom son una gran pareja y creo fervientemente que a pesar de haber terminado ellos aun se aman y necesitaban ese tiempo por su cuenta para crecer y decidir si se daban una nueva oportunidad...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Pues bien! Me he decidido a incursionar en una serie que marco parte de mi adolescencia, estuve viendo un par de veces la ultima pélicula en Netflix y me di cuenta de que en el final hay una promesa entre Daria y Tom, de buscarse el año entrante y charlar y este fic es acerca de lo que podria pasar en ese reencuentro ¡Disfruten! No olviden dejar un review!


End file.
